


Not On My Turf

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Clothed Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Smoking, Watersports, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Jesse McCree is on lookout for the evening when he meets a young man who just wants to have a bit of fun.





	Not On My Turf

**Author's Note:**

> listen i was so fucking baked when i wrote this and my poor wife had to fix it and edit it for me. normally i would have scrapped it but i love mcgenji and piss okay.

“Psst, hey, you there, cowboy.”

Jesse McCree glanced around, exhaling smoke as he searched for the owner of the voice. No sign of anyone; hadn’t been all night and he would know - he hadn’t been able to sleep and had dragged himself out here for a smoke around an hour ago. Shouldn’t even be that long ‘til sunrise now. He glanced at the sky, laughing to himself as he saw something a little more interesting than the approaching morning. 

Perched on the edge of the wall just above him was a young man, with a shock of green hair and sharp clean features. He’d guess a little younger than himself, but not by far. Few years, at most. But Jesse knew he looked old for his age. Gangs, heavy smoking and constant fighting will do that to a man - but this guy? He looked like he’d barely even seen the sun, his skin smooth and body spry; he looked like he’d be pretty nimble.

“How’d you get up there?” He asked after a moment, flicking his cigarette to the side as he took a step forward to get a better view. Whoever he was, he wasn’t supposed to be here but that was beside the point. He was here now, and Jesse was bored. He would have welcomed any distraction, a pretty one was a bonus. 

The intruder smiled, shrugging. “I don’t know, exactly. How did you get down there?”

“Well, I... “ He frowned to himself, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “I guess I walked here.”

“To Japan?” 

“No, I caught a plane to Japan,” Jesse said quickly, and the green haired boy smirked, before looking Jesse up and down briefly before he turned away, wiping his lips with his thumb. The guy was a little too cute maybe. Maybe he was just some punk from the local arcade, looking to mess around and start a bit of trouble. Maybe he was just looking for a good graffiti spot. “Can I help you with something?” 

The young man dropped down with grace, landing with a soft thud and Jesse had to admit, he was impressed. He could barely jump on the spot without almost falling; could manage a barrel roll but that was about it. 

“That depends, are you selling?” 

Jesse scoffed and rolled his eyes. “What, you think I’m a drug dealer ‘cause I’m American?” 

“No,” the man flatly replied, and Jesse felt a slight uneasiness settle in the pit of his stomach. “I am asking because this is my turf. So if you are not selling, great. Are you looking to buy? Because if not, I suggest you leave this area. It can be dangerous for a tourist.”

“Ain’t exactly a tourist,” Jesse admitted, smiling awkwardly as the young man moved closer. 

“What are you then?” He asked as he reached up and grabbed Jesse’s face, squeezing his cheeks together like a pushy grandma before letting them go with a huff. “You smell awful.”

“Uh, well, I… I’m like…” Jesse stroked his own jaw, shrugging. He couldn’t tell this random person he was part of Blackwatch. No, he needed to come up with a better excuse or… something. He glanced around, his fingers tugging slightly at his facial hair. “I’m… an assassin?” He ventured with a goofy smile. 

The young man cocked his head to the side before he burst out laughing. “Yeah, me too,” he replied, and Jesse hoped that was a joke but it hung in the air for a moment between them. Probably the language barrier, he reassured himself. 

“What’s your name?” 

Give a fake name, he told himself. Don’t give him your real name. Unfortunately, his mouth often worked quicker than his brain did, and before he knew it, he was holding out a hand with a giant grin on his face. “The names Jesse McCree, nice to meet ya.”

Idiot.

The young man took his hand, shaking it firmly. “Genji.”

They stood there for a moment, their hands still clasped together. Jesse found himself staring at Genji, getting lost in his eyes for a moment before Genji moved in closer, taking Jesse’s hand and placing it on his hip. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it. His mind had wandered elsewhere as he gazed at the smaller man, his hand sliding under his shirt just enough to imply he was okay with where he thought this was going. 

“You should come with me,” Genji said with a small smile on his face. “We could have some fun.”

-

Jesse McCree had ended up in a number of weird situations during his relatively short life. 

But this… this probably took the cake. 

“I want you to piss on me,” Genji choked out as he moved his mouth away from the bong, setting it down beside him as he tapped on his chest. 

“Come again?” Jesse asked, unsure as to whether he had heard correctly. After all, it wasn’t every day he got stoned with a stranger in a giant Japanese mansion only to have said stranger ask for him to piss on them. 

“Piss on me.”

The words fell from Genji’s lips so naturally, so inoffensively, that Jesse was certain he had misheard again so he ignored it, and let out a small chuckle as he watched the other man hold the bong neatly between his feet to take another hit. 

He had seen a lot of things in his life, bad and good, but this was one of the first times he had been in awe. Watching this stranger inhale smoke; letting it plume out through his nose caused a stirring in his body that he just couldn't put his finger on. He reminded Jesse of a dragon, and he was starting to feel like he was the pile of gold.

Maybe it was the drugs causing the confusion in his mind, maybe he really was starting to hear things. Drugs would explain a lot of it, he figured, but he wasn’t so certain that his boss would understand that. After all, he was told to keep an eye on the Shimada clan, not get high with the first cute stranger who offered him drugs.

But hey, it wasn’t like he was giving away top secret Blackwatch information. No, he was just sharing a few hits with a guy that seemed really chill, and not all about murder and revenge like everyone in else he had met since arriving. He was allowed to have a moment to relax, right? And who knows, maybe he could get some good intel from this. Genji seemed to live near the Shimadas, it seemed. He wasn’t exactly certain where he was right now, but he hadn’t left Japan so he was in the right area.

If he sorted his hearing, he could ask Genji for directions, couldn’t he? However, it really seemed like it was broken, after all, why would some random guy be asking him to piss on him? Yeah, hearing definitely broken. At least, that's what he thought until Genji reclined again, stretching in an elaborate way that hitched up his shirt just enough to tease Jesse with his milky smooth skin, and he was certain then he was trying to tease him.

“I really want you to piss on me,” Genji repeated, running a hand through his hair, a grin on his face as he looked over at Jesse. “I want you to get up, stand over me and just piss… all over my body,” he mumbled, placing a hand on his chest and feeling out his own muscles through his shirt. “My chest, my face… fuck, I want you to piss in my mouth too. Would you do that for me?”

Jesse felt his eyes close, his lids too heavy to keep open as he processed the words from Genji’s mouth and before he had really understood the request, he found himself on his feet, his hands clumsily fondling his own belt buckle. His brain wanted to discuss this with him, weigh up the pros and cons, but his body? Well, that had other ideas, and those ideas involved him taking a piss due to his suddenly very full bladder.

“Promise me you ain't gonna tell nobody ‘bout this,” he mumbled, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips but his mouth was as dry as the desert he grew up in. He needed a drink, and he briefly wished their positions were swapped, wished that he was the one about to be doused in liquid. Any kind of hydration would work for him right now. Maybe Genji would return the favour? He could only hope.

Genji shrugged as he leaned back on his hands, raising a foot to press it into Jesse’s crotch. “Mhm I won't, don't worry about it,” he said, his teeth tugging on his own lower lip as he shot Jesse a look that begged for him to hurry up. “After all, getting pissed on by a filthy American is hardly going to be something to boast about,” Genji said with a grin, running his tongue over his teeth as he gazed up at Jesse. 

Jesse had always known he could never say no to a pretty face, and this one, in particular, had to be one of the prettiest ones he’d ever seen… Even if said face was intent on calling him names. 

He pushed down his boxers, slowly, in what he hoped was a seductive sight. He could never be too sure, didn’t know if he was actually as hot as he thought he was, particularly when he was high. He watched as Genji’s interest suddenly piqued at the revealing of his pubic hair. Okay, he knew there was a lot there but this guy didn’t have to stare like that, all wide eyes and open mouth. 

“Go on, pull it out,” Genji whispered as he darted his tongue out, dragging it over his lips slowly and Jesse suddenly realised the guy was staring at his dick, not his body hair. “I want to see it all. Show me your big, fat dick.”

Presumptuous, but not wrong. Jesse knew he was hung; he was well endowed, old man Reinhardt had said in the showers once, and he could see in Genji’s eyes just how much he anticipated it. He hoped he wouldn’t disappoint. 

He pushed his boxers down, his flaccid cock hanging lazily, his hands dipping beneath it to pull out his balls, letting it all breathe as he adjusted the elastic to rest just on his thighs. Brushing down his pubes with the back of his hand, he let out a small chuckle as he took a step towards Genji. 

“Mmm, spread your legs an’ look pretty for me,” Jesse mumbled, watching as Genji did as he was told, pushing his legs open further, his jeans taut over his crotch. It was a sight for sore eyes; tired eyes, and everything felt so dry; like there was a drought on all of his senses and Genji was the long-awaited flood. 

Genji shifted again, sliding a hand down to his groin to rub his dick through his jeans as Jesse gripped his cock, giving it a slight squeeze as he darted his tongue out, wetting his lips as he let the first few drops trickle out. 

“Do you have stage fright?” Genji asked as he moved his foot, pushing his toes through the small patch of liquid on the floor. “Am I making you nervous?”

Jesse rolled his eyes, squeezing his dick again before he took aim, praying his deadeye wouldn’t let him down. Taking in a small breath, he bit down on his lower lip, pushing just enough to force out a solid stream, his aim spot on as it hit the centre of Genji’s chest, saturating the fabric quickly, the pale orange turning dark and slick.

Then he met Genji’s gaze, and could only watch as he sat up enough to move the stream to his neck and then to his chin. He bit down harder on his lip as the piss hit Genji’s mouth and he just opened it, allowing the urine to fill his empty mouth before he spat it back at Jesse.

“Damn, you’re a nasty fucker,” he whispered as Genji spat back his own piss at him again, and he felt a familiar warmth wash over him, his cheeks tingling as his face turned redder. “Come closer…” He managed to stammer out, taking a step between Genji’s legs.

Genji simply obliged, seemingly reading Jesse’s mind as he moved closer, following Jesse’s stream and filling his mouth as much as he could before he spat it straight back at Jesse’s dick. “You’re disgusting,” Genji said with a smirk, pushing Jesse’s hand away as he gripped Jesse’s cock and guided the tip into his mouth, letting the piss overflow and drip down his chin. 

Jesse could only watch, his breathing erratic as he tried to process what was happening, the fuzzy feeling in his head spreading throughout his body as Genji started to suck his cock, his thin lips stretching around the girth as he tried to take as much as he could with each motion, but where he fell short, his hand made up for it. Jesse reached down, sliding his fingers through Genji’s hair, tugging it slightly as he moved Genji’s head himself, his cock forcing a small amount of piss out of Genji’s mouth before he fell back, spluttering and laughing to himself.

“Look at the state of you,” Jesse mumbled, shaking his dick as he crouched down in front of Genji. 

Genji, on the other hand, reached beside himself and dragged the bong towards himself, fumbling for his lighter in his pocket. “Well you look just as stupid, with your big dick just hanging out like that,” Genji mumbled as he struggled with his lighter, the dampness clearly having ruined it or maybe Genji was just incompetent. “We have a problem.”

Jesse let out a breathy laugh, sliding closer and easing the bong and lighter out of Genji’s grip as he moved, his dick soon pressing against Genji’s damp crotch. “How ‘bout we do somethin’ else,” he whispered as he placed a hand on Genji’s chest, pushing him down to the floor with ease. 

“What did you have in mind?” Genji asked, licking his lips as he hit the ground with a small thud, his eyes bright despite the dim light and Jesse was falling fast, such a pretty face attached to such a willing body. He was being spoilt. As if to backup Jesse’s thoughts, Genji pushed up, trying his best to grind his covered erection against Jesse’s growing dick. 

Jesse pushed back, his hands sliding to Genji’s waist as he leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss, only to be pushed away. 

“Not so fast, cowboy,” Genji said with a smirk, wiping his mouth before he shoved his hand into his wet pocket, pulling out a small packet that Jesse knew all too well. “I would not hear the last of it from my brother if I ended up catching something,” he muttered, laughing to himself. 

And Jesse didn’t need to be told twice; he was in the same situation. If he caught anything from Genji, Commander Reyes would ride his ass so hard - and not even in the way Jesse would prefer. He pushed his boxers down awkwardly, swaying a little too much, grabbing Genji’s knees for balance a little too hard, and as he managed to kick them off his feet, he was already lying on top of Genji, both of them in a fit of giggles. 

The condom was quickly forgotten for the moment as Jesse moved up Genji’s body, hitching his shirt up with every kiss to his stomach, the smell and taste of his own piss distracting him enough so that when he finally reached Genji’s neck, he had failed to realise that Genji had removed the garment altogether. 

Jesse pushed Genji’s jeans down as far as he could, only to get them stuck on his thighs, the moist denim refusing to budge, but Genji made no move to help. Instead, all he did was pull his legs up to his chest, giving Jesse a good look at his already slick hole, and Jesse couldn’t help but smirk. “Mm, seems like someone has already got you nice an’ ready for me,” Jesse mumbled, reaching down and sliding his fingers to Genji’s already loose asshole.

“What can I say,” Genji mumbled as he grinned, running his tongue over his teeth. “I got bored waiting for my big American prince to swoop in - I had to distract myself with other dick until you arrived. None as big as yours though,” he said with a wink.

Jesse rolled his eyes, ripping the small foil packet open with his teeth before he pulled it out, rolling the condom over his hard dick but it felt too strange. Maybe it was the size, or the colour, or the artificial smell of strawberries… whatever it was, he found himself pulling it off and pinging it across the room. “How about you just believe me that I’m clean?” Hell, he wasn’t really a fan of anything that could keep him safe. He was used to living life on the edge, and he’d done a lot worse than stick his dick in some teenage drug dealer. 

Rolling his eyes, Genji scoffed. “I don’t believe a word you say, but I don’t think any of the five men I had a few hours ago used a condom either,” he said with a smirk, licking his lips. “So sure, whatever you say.”

Jesse spat on his hand, sliding it down to Genji’s hole again, easily pressing two fingers inside, lube and presumably cum leaking out as he removed his fingers. “Damn, you really are somethin’,” Jesse grumbled, sliding into position, one hand gripping his cock, the other holding onto Genji’s ankle. 

“Not the first time I’ve heard that,” Genji mumbled as he reached down to his knees, gripping his own legs and holding them in place as Jesse pressed the tip of his dick against Genji’s messy hole. 

He pressed in slowly; slower than Genji needed, it seemed. He was opening up for him so well, Jesse almost wanted to praise him, but every time he opened his mouth, all that came out was the sound of a dry tongue smacking against a drier mouth. With Genji’s ass pressing against his balls, Jesse pulled out just as slow, thrusting back in with precise measure; knowing exactly where to press in; knowing exactly when to drive it home.

Staring down at Genji, he thrust harder, leaning in just to steal a kiss before Genji pushed him away.

“I want you to fuck me like you own me,” he whispered, licking his lips again as he slid his hands to his own chest, feeling out his own muscles with a smirk on his face.

Jesse kneeled up, his dick slipping out with a lewd pop before he gripped Genji’s body and flipped him over, enjoying the way Genji’s scrambled slightly. He reached out to tug Genji’s jeans down more, but they were still stuck, the wet denim not complying with his slightly unsteady movements. He felt weaker; more sedated, in the heat of the moment he had forgotten how baked he was. 

“You gonna fuck me or what?” Came Genji’s voice suddenly, and he realised that he had spaced out again. He glanced down at his dick, a glisten on it from the fluids left inside Genji. Just knowing that other people had been here before him brought his attention fully into the here and now, there was just something undeniably hot about people just using Genji for sex, just like he was doing. It didn’t make it right, but fuck, it felt good; so good, to not have to put in the work to break him. 

“Patience, darlin’,” Jesse drawled as he spread his cheeks, revealing Genji’s slick hole to him before he dipped his tip back in and adjusted himself. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss between Genji’s shoulder blades, rolling his hips, revelling in how deep and warm Genji was. 

He rest his knees on either side of Genji’s thighs, rocking on Genji’s ass as he placed his forehead against Genji’s shoulder, panting as he increased his speed. The smell of piss and weed still lingered in the air, but he could slowly smell the smell of sex overtaking it and inhaling it all was dizzying.

Already knowing he wasn’t going to last long, he leaned forward, pushing all his weight onto Genji, pinning him down as he thrust into him relentlessly. Each movement forced a moan from Genji, a sight Jesse could only see in profile; his mouth open and gasping for air as he held him down, eyes rolling back each time he slammed home. He couldn’t even comprehend where his sudden need to wreck this guy had come from. He just wanted to see him come completely undone; wanted to leave a mark on this pushy brat’s memory 

Pressing his forearm to the back of Genji’s neck, he leaned closer to his face, his thrusts hard and blunt. 

“Gonna come inside you, breed you like the little bitch you are,” Jesse mumbled and he got an instant response from Genji; a long, loud moan escaping his lips as he shuddered under Jesse, his body twitching and limp as he let Jesse fuck him into the floor. 

Genji slapped one of his hands out, clawing at the floor as Jesse gripped his hips, holding in in place as he relentlessly fucked into him and he couldn’t help revelling in the way Genji so willingly lay there and took his big dick. 

Genji continued to moan, his voice quickly fading, turning into nothing but ragged pants. Jesse pushed himself back up, his hands going straight to Genji’s ass to look at how his cock was sliding in and out and he pulled out slowly, his dick springing out and bouncing back down to slap his ass. 

“Damn, that’s a good lookin’ hole,” he mumbled as he spread Genji’s asscheeks and spat down again. He shifted back slightly, just enough for him to adjust his positioning when he saw it. Just tucked downwards, hidden slightly by his thighs was Genji’s dick and the shining mess it had left all over the floor, already tacky. Jesse couldn’t help but laugh as he lined himself back up again, pressing his tip into Genji’s willing hole. “I see you’ve already had your fun while I been doin’ all this hard work.”

Letting out a shaky moan, Genji nodded, his voice breaking again as Jesse’s cock pressed inside him, his body opening up so easily and Jesse couldn’t help but stare down as he pushed his cock all the way inside, his balls heavy and tight. He was so close, he just didn’t want to finish yet. He wanted to enjoy Genji’s body just a little bit longer. It was so rare that he met someone he liked, and now that he had… it was in Japan. He couldn’t catch a break. He was going to enjoy this; remember it. No matter how stoned he was, he wouldn’t be forgetting this in a hurry.,

But despite how desperate he was to last; to make it more memorable than just a weed and alcohol-fueled bender, he couldn’t hold out any longer. His body felt heavy, his senses weighed down and it almost felt like he felt himself climax after the fact, Genji’s hole turning into more of a sopping mess as he mindlessly fucked his own cum out of Genji. 

“Are you finished now?” Genji asked as he suddenly pushed his ass up, forcing Jesse back and sending him tumbling backwards. 

He scrambled around for a moment, accidentally kicking over the bong and several beer bottles, and he didn’t stop wobbling until he’d managed to stuff himself back into his boxers - more difficult than he’d planned,

“Hey, cowboy, are you okay?”

Jesse blinked hard, smacking his lips together as he pushed himself onto his back. “I need a drink… a cold beer would be beautiful right now,” he mumbled, looking around, his gaze naturally falling to Genji. He’d always heard that Japanese hospitality was second to none but Genji hadn’t even bothered to move, melted in the same way he was. 

“Beers are in the kitchen, just watch out for the security guards,” Genji mumbled, waving a hand towards the door..

“Ain’t you gonna get me one? I did just rock your world,” Jesse drawled, running his fingers over his stomach, his eyes on the ceiling. It was weird. The ceiling decorations reminded him of something, but he couldn’t place it. Dragons. Something about dragons…”Dragons?” He said to himself, rolling onto his side to see Genji had gone after all, silent as when he’d first dropped out of nowhere, returning with two cold ones and a look of mischief on his face. Dragons could wait, clearly his night wasn’t over yet.. 

-

“McCree, nice of you to join us,” Gabriel said in an irritated tone as Jesse practically fell into their safehouse after being thrown out of a limousine at a not quite safe speed. He glanced around, could see two other agents and an omnic he didn’t recognise. “Now, as I was saying, we need to set up a meeting with…”

And Gabriel’s voice went quiet then silent on Jesse’s ears as he gazed at the large board behind Gabriel. It was busier than it had been yesterday, notes and images were pinned; connected in complicated and presumably meaningful ways but his eyes went straight to one of the new photographs just off centre, swallowing hard even before Gabriel gestured to it, breaking out in a cold sweat as he heard two phrases: “ _Genji_ Shimada” and “Blackwatch’s Most Wanted”. 

-

Several years later found Jesse still at Blackwatch, a real member and asset of the organisation now. 

He was alone, sitting on the side of the cliff at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. He was supposed to retrieve a package for Gabriel, but he was tired and bored, so he simply put instructions for where to put the package on a note and slid it under the door of the requisitions office. That had been over an hour ago but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He finally had a moment to himself and he was going to take advantage of it.

He lit a cigarette, taking a long drag as he looked out over the ocean. Gabriel would find him eventually and he’d get some shit for not doing his job to the letter but it was worth it just to have a few moments to settle his mind. He was so self-absorbed that he didn’t notice the soft footfalls behind him, and he jumped as the intruder cleared his voice. 

“Psst, hey cowboy,” came a voice which seemed familiar but he couldn’t place it until he turned around to see a body that didn’t match the voice but he knew who it was. “Are you selling?”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/torraroch) and [tumblr](https://tordarroch.tumblr.com/) if you like piss or my writing etc.


End file.
